Such a method is disclosed e.g. in U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0246393 A1. This method is disclosed for a system that uses a plurality of storage centres at geographically disparate locations. Distributed object storage managers are included to maintain information regarding stored data.
One problem associated with such a system is how to accomplish simple and yet robust and reliable maintenance of data.